Sleeping Sun
by Huntershivers
Summary: Meine erste Songfic... -Bammel hat obs gefällt- Ist Shonen Ai, relativ dark und das Pairing ist YY-Y. Ne Summary wär sinnlos, denn es ist ne one shot und ihr bräuchtets nicht mehr zu lesen ;)


Titel: Sleeping Sun

Part 1/1 … ergo es ist eine one shot

Author: michse das bin ;)

Warnings: öhm... Shonen Ai, etwas dark und es ist ne Songfic (muß man das warnen?) Ach ja...für die paar Seelen, die die Geduld aufbringen, sämtliche Hints zu ignorieren und somit interessante FFs zu umgehen, nur um dann endlich die letzte YGO-Staffel im Herbst 05 auf RTL2 anzuschauen... (WENN die das denn gebacken kriegen, heißt das) Diese Oneshot spielt NACH dem Ende der Serie und hat demnach geringfügig Spoiler... Aber wer hat nicht schon geschmult und kennt das Ende sowieso schon? Ach ja, meine Kenntnisse sind nur aus dem Manga interpretiert -- Leider kann ich kein japanisch +heul+

Pairing: YY&Y (passiert mir immer wieder)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nix außer dem plöhden Plotbunny, der mir in den Nacken sprang als ich mit Nightwish im CD-Player zur Arbeit wanderte -.-

Ansonsten gehört das Lied „Sleeping Sun" Nightwish und Yu-Gi-Oh immer noch Kazuki Takahashi, der bei den RTL2 Nachrichten über eine der Messen (war das Leipzig?) für spontanes Sabbern bei mir sorgte... malt da nen Yami-jeder-Betrachter-schmilzt-dahin- Blick/fiept immer noch bei dem Gedanken/

Aber nun geht's endlich los... ließt ja eh keiner meinen Quark hier /grinst schelmisch/

oooooOOOooooo

"Welche Person hat Dich am stärksten beeinflusst?"

Mit leerem Blick saß Yugi vor dem Arbeitszettel, den sein Werte und Normen-Lehrer heute kommentarlos als Heimarbeit ausgeteilt hatte.

Die Aufgabenstellung forderte zwei handgeschriebene DinA4-Seiten in Form einer Analyse...

Nicht, daß ihm eine Antwort schwer gefallen wäre. Er hätte problemlos das Doppelte oder Dreifache abliefern können, ohne dabei auch nur ins Detail zu gehen.

Doch diese an sich harmlose Aufgabenstellung hatte all das aufgewühlt, was mit viel Mühe, Tränen, Albträumen und Verleugnung tief im Unterbewusstsein begraben worden war. Wie alles andere, was bisher in seinem Leben Dreh- und Angelpunkt gewesen war, nun unter Sand und Steinen ruhte.

Wie lange war es nun her, daß Yugi mit seinen Freunden aus Ägypten zurückgekehrt war? Ein kritischer Blick auf seine Uhr, ließ ihn verbittert auflachen.

Er wusste es genau.

ZU genau.

Exakt 2 Monate, 8 Tage, 3 Stunden und 24 Minuten.

Noch während Yugi die Minuten nachrechnete, blieb sein Blick am Sekundenzeiger hängen und folgte diesem eine Weile bis er den Minutenzeiger streifte und weiterzog, um eine weitere Minute einzuläuten.

25 Minuten.

Auch wenn er seine Freunde und selbst seinen Großvater davon überzeugte, daß es ihm blendend ging, trotz des Verlustes den er hingenommen hatte... Sich selbst hatte er nie wirklich überzeugen können. Auch wenn sein Verstand seinen Standpunkt sturköpfig vertrat und nicht von seiner Meinung abwich, sprach das Gefühl eine völlig andere Sprache.

Praktisch jeden Abend lag er in seinem Bett und starrte den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an, in der Hoffnung, dort die vertraute transparente Gestalt zu erblicken, die in jeglichen, schrecklichen Situationen immer bei ihm gewesen war, seit er das Puzzle gelöst hatte. Doch er wartete jeden Abend vergebens und er wusste es.

o

o

o

_The sun is sleeping quietly_

_Once upon a century_

_Wistful oceans calm and red_

_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Und doch gab es einen klitzekleinen Punkt in seinem Herzen, der unermüdlich leuchtete und darauf hoffte, diese magentafarben-leuchtenden, mystischen Augen nur ein einziges Mal wiederzusehen, ihren sanften, liebevollen Blick nur noch ein einziges Mal auf sich ruhen zu spüren und das auszusprechen, was er seit langem für sich behielt.

Auch wenn sie einen Link geteilt hatten, der vieles durchlies... DIESES eine Gefühl hatte Yugi immer sorgfältig verborgen.

Und er bereute es.

Aber auch wenn diese kleine Tatsache ausgesprochen worden wäre, die nun sein Herz zu zerreißen drohte, hätte sich doch nicht das geringste an beider Schicksale geändert. Als Hikari war es nun einmal seine Aufgabe gewesen und sie hatten es gemeinsam auch geschafft, die Erinnerungen des damaligen Pharao wiederzuerwecken. Doch hätte Yugi gewusst, daß das gleichbedeutend damit war, daß Yami zurückkehren musste ins Reich der Toten, wäre seine Entscheidung damals vielleicht anders ausgefallen.

Er stockte in seinem Gedankengang.

Wäre es das wirklich?

Kritisch zogen sich die Augenbrauen zusammen und er kaute abwesend auf seiner Unterlippe. Dann seufzte er tief. Nein... er hätte genauso gehandelt. Alles wäre trotzdem so abgelaufen wie es geschehen war... Nur hätte er seine Gefühle eher nicht für sich behalten.

Nicht, daß er sich erhofft hätte, daß sich seine dunkle Hälfte gegen die Rückkehr entschieden hätte. Yugi war sich nicht einmal sicher, daß Yami sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt hätte umentscheiden können. Aber diese Ungewissheit wie der andere gefühlt hatte und die Tatsache, daß dieses unausgesprochene Gefühl ihn innerlich zerriss, weil er mit niemandem darüber reden konnte...

Das stimmte nicht ganz. Er WOLLTE mit niemandem darüber reden!

Sicher Jonouchi würde ein offenes Ohr für ihn haben, ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad sogar verstehen. Aber er wollte keinem seiner Freunde zumuten, diese Last mitzutragen, besonders wo der Pharao der ganzen Clique fehlte. Sie hatten viel erlebt und gemeinsam gemeistert und nun war einer ihrer Freunde einfach weg.

Allein _damit_ fertig zu werden war nicht einfach und da wollte er nicht auch noch mit seinem „Herzschmerz" zusätzlichen Kummer und vielleicht sogar Ängste sähen. Und er war sich sicher, daß sie ihn dann die ganze Zeit belagern würden. Schließlich hatte Yugi seine Emotionen bisher so gut unterdrückt, daß die Gruppe schon erstaunt gewesen war, WIE gut er mit dem Verlust zurecht kam, so als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Und da würde er sicher nicht jetzt damit anfangen, daß er die Sache eben nicht verarbeitet, sondern nur gut unterdrückt hatte. Und somit war er wieder am Anfang – er war allein mit seinem Kummer und dieser inneren Unruhe, die nichts vertreiben konnte!

Unsicher sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um und blieb an einem kleinen, schwarzen Kästchen hängen, das unscheinbar zwischen Schulbüchern, Zetteln und haufenweise Heftern auf seinem Schreibtisch hervorlugte.

Seit diesem schicksalsträchtigen Duell hatte Yugi seine Karten nicht mehr angerührt. Da konnte Kaiba wettern wie er wollte, daß er diesen blöden Titel gewinnen müsse... Es war eh nicht mehr als ein kläglicher Versuch gewesen, Yugi aufzuheitern. Anscheinend war der CEO der Einzige, der Yugis Tarnung durchschaut hatte.

Was nichts daran änderte, daß er seine Karten nie wieder anrühren würde. Es wäre einfach zu schmerzhaft.

Fast gegen seinen Willen sammelten sich Tränen der Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Noch so etwas. Seit Yamis Rückkehr ins Reich der Toten hatte er keine einzige Träne mehr vergossen. Ja, er hatte sich sehr verändert, doch bisher hatte sich all das gut überspielen lassen. Und nun war durch diese dämliche Hausaufgabe alles aufgewühlt worden und Yugi selbst befand sich in einem heillosen Gefühlschaos in dem ihm nichts Halt gab. Denn diese eine „Sache" war nicht mehr da. Und das war doch das Einzige, was seinen Kummer hätte heilen können...

‚Wäre Yami doch nur hier. Wenn auch nur für diese eine Nacht...' flehte Yugi schon fast innerlich und starrte aus dem Fenster. Eine einzelne Sternschnuppe huschte über den ansonsten völlig schwarzen Nachthimmel. Ihr Glitzern wirkte, als wolle sie ihn für seinen törichten Wunsch auslachen, denn Tote konnte auch sie nicht erwecken...

Gepeinigt schloss Yugi die Augen und eine einzelne Träne landete mit einem leisen ‚plitsch' auf dem Zettel vor ihm.

o

o

o

_For my dreams I hold my life_

_For wishes I behold my night_

_The truth at the end of time_

_Losing faith makes a crime_

_o_

_o_

_o_

"…Aibou?"

'Ja klasse gemacht, Yugi! Nun hörst du schon seine Stimme! Als nächstes siehst du ihn vor dir und das erste was dein Ji-chan Morgen tun muß, ist, dich in die Klapse einweisen zu lassen...' Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen und knüllte im Affekt den Aufgabenzettel vor sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen, bis er seine eigenen Fingernägel in der Innenfläche der Hand spürte.

„...Aibou..."

Energisch schüttelte der vermeintlich angesprochene den Kopf und knurrte frustriert.

‚Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Das ist ja erbärmlich wie du dich von deiner Fantasie reinreißen lässt... Du weißt schließlich, daß du dir das alles nur einbildest.'

Zu Yugis Überraschung – es war eher panisches Erschrecken – schlangen sich zwei Arme vorsichtig um seine Taille und leichter Atem spielte mit einigen Strähnen, dicht an seinem Ohr, als eine tiefe, ruhige und nur allzu bekannte Stimme erneut zu ihm sprach.

„Yugi... was hast du dir gewünscht, als der Stern vom Himmel fiel?"

Wie zu Stein erstarrt blickte Yugi auf die beiden vor seinem Bauch verschränkten Arme, während er verzweifelt versuchte aus seinem Albtraum aufzuwachen.

Dieser vermeintlich schöne Traum würde ihn so lange locken, bis er nachgab, sich umdrehte und aufwachte... Es war ihm dann doch lieber, gleich aufzuwachen, bevor es so weiterging, und so kniff er sich fest in den Handrücken... nur um im allerletzten Moment einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Entweder war das der realste Traum, den er je gehabt hatte, oder er träumte nicht und hatte doch einfach nur den Verstand verloren.

Noch während er die beiden Möglichkeiten gegeneinander abwog, erklang ein leises Seufzen hinter ihm und die Hände wanderten zu den Armlehnen, um den Schreibtischstuhl mitsamt des verstörten Inhaltes um 180 Grad zu drehen. Dann hockte sich die Gestalt, die in weißes, wallendes Leinen gehüllt war, herunter und hob mit einer Hand Yugis Kinn so an, daß er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. Dieser starrte fassungslos in das Gesicht seines Gegenüber und in dem konsternierten Ausdruck in seinen Augen konnte man erkennen, daß sein Verstand mit dem was er da vor sich sah und vor allem spürte, nicht ganz zurecht kam. Und allem Anschein sah man es ihm eindeutig an, denn sein Gegenüber hob überrascht die Augenbrauen an, setzte sein typisches, undeutbares Grinsen auf und lehnte sein Kinn schließlich auf die Hände, die er ineinander verschränkt auf seine Knie gestützt hatte.

Er wartete eindeutig darauf, daß Yugi etwas sagte, doch dieser war einfach zu geschockt vom Anblick seiner ehemaligen dunklen Hälfte, die jetzt in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm hockte und ihn mit unergründlichem, funkelnden Blick fixierte.

Yugi schluckte mehrfach schwer und schließlich stand er mit zittrigen Beinen von seinem Stuhl auf, was ihm sein Gegenüber gleichtat. Noch während er mit sich darum rang, seiner „Halluzination" schließlich ins Auge zu blicken, verdrängte eindeutige Verwirrung den erwartungsvollen Blick des Pharao. Dann legte er den Kopf schräg zur Seite, so daß man schon fast sagen konnte, daß es putzig aussah... Wenn da nicht die kleine Tatsache gewesen wäre, daß ein Pharao nicht ‚putzig' auszusehen hatte.

/… Entweder man schrumpft im Reich der Toten, oder du bist gewachsen Aibou.../

Mit irritiertem Blick blinzelte Yugi wie als Antwort auf die Feststellung und unter anderen Umstunden wäre er vermutlich freudig jauchzend und hüpfend gleich noch ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen. Allerdings war ihm jetzt eher nach weinen zumute. Nicht weil es grade zur Situation gepasst hätte, sondern einfach, weil in diesem Moment wo er diejenige Person endlich wieder vor sich stehen hatte, um die sich sein kleines Universum drehte, seit er ihm das erste mal gegenübergestanden hatte.

Mit einem ersten Schluchzer fiel er Yami um den Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht tief in dessen Schulter. Alle unterdrückten Tränen schienen sich jetzt ihren Weg zu bahnen und während sich all der Kummer seinen Weg nach draußen bahnte, schloss der Ältere sein Gegenstück in einer festen Umarmung ein und wartete geduldig bis sich sein Hikari zumindest etwas beruhigt hatte.

/Aibou... Warum hast du mir _das_ niemals gesagt.../

Verwirrt trat Yugi einen Schritt zurück und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf.

„Was gesagt...?" Im tiefsten Innern wusste er, was Yami meinte, aber sich selbst diese Gefühle einzugestehen und sie der betreffenden Person zu eröffnen waren zwei paar Schuhe. Und auch wenn er sich nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, rutschte ihm doch bei dem Gedanken es auszusprechen das Herz in die Hose.

/Baka... Wenn sie wollen, hören die Toten die Gedanken derer, die ihnen am Herzen liegen.../

Völlig geschockt starrte Yugi seinen Gegenüber an.

„Du machst Witze..." versuchte er, die Situation zu entschärfen, doch Yami schüttelte ernst den Kopf, wobei die blonden Strähnen energisch mitschwangen.

/Seit wann mache ich Witze? Du hättest mir das vorher sagen müssen Aibou.../

Noch während er die Sätze formulierte, wandelte sich die leichte Verärgerung in ein nachträgliches, kummervolles Flehen, so als bestünde die Möglichkeit, so die Zeit zurückzudrehen.

„Und das hätte etwas geändert?" Yugis Stimme klang erstickt und sogar leicht verbittert. Natürlich wusste sein Yami genauso gut wie er, daß das Geständnis nicht das geringste an ihrer beider Schicksale geändert hätte. Auch Liebe konnte die allmächtige Vorherbestimmung nicht aus ihren Angeln heben... oder die Zeit zurückdrehen... oder am besten gleich die Erde in die andere Richtung drehen und die Schwerkraft verschwinden lassen!

„Yugi..." Yami tastete hilfesuchend die Umgebung ab, als wäre dort irgendetwas, das es ihm erleichterte, diese Worte loszuwerden. „...wenn ich mir hätte sicher sein können, daß du meine Gefühle erwiderst, hätte ich alles in Bewegung gesetzt, um bei dir zu bleiben..."

Traurig lächelnd schüttelte sein Hikari den Kopf.

„Das hätte ich nie zugelassen... Schon vergessen, daß das die Welt weiterhin in große Gefahr gebracht hätte?"

Ein verbittertes Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Pharao breit. Dann wurde sein Blick störrisch.

/DU bist die Welt, die ich immer schützen wollte, Aibou... Alles andere war immer zweitrangig/

Mit diesem Geständnis strich er seinem überraschten Hikari eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, berührte wie zufällig seine Wange und zog den völlig perplexen Jüngeren ganz nah zu sich heran. Kurz vor seinem Ziel hielt er plötzlich inne und beobachtete Yugi genau. Dieser hatte jedoch die Augen geschlossen und somit gab die Ansicht keinen Aufschluss darüber, ob sein forsches Vorgehen überhaupt erwünscht war.

Einen Herzschlag später flackerten die Lider, die Yami so gebannt beobachtete und entblößten die Augen halb, die in diesem Augenblick in dem dunkelsten Tonfall schimmerten, den er je erfasst hatte. Dennoch schienen sie mehr den je zu strahlen und dem ehemaligen Pharao jegliche Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zu entziehen. Wie magisch angezogen, näherten sich ihre Lippen und auch wenn sie nur noch wenige Millimeter trennte, schien es wie eine Ewigkeit zu sein.

Yamis Mund wurde schlagartig trocken, ein fast unmerkliches Zittern breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus und schickte abwechselnd Hitze- und Kältewellen vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen. Die Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, der Magen schien sich vor Nervosität schmerzhaft zu verkrampfen und er hätte schwören können, daß das Herz eine kleine Wanderung auf sich genommen hatte und nun in Halsgegend seiner Aufgabe weiter nachging.

Dann endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen nach einer kleinen Unendlichkeit und die bis dahin unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen der Nervosität ballten sich zusammen und warteten darauf loszuschlagen.

Und da von seinem Hikari kein Protest kam, nein, er entgegen Yamis Befürchtungen sogar ermutigend die Hände über dessen Rücken gleiten ließ, entschloss er sich, etwas forscher zu werden. Zielsicher suchte die Zunge ihren Weg, fuhr sanft den Spalt zwischen den weichen Lippen entlang, bis sich dieser leicht öffnete und den Einlass gewährte.

Fast schon etwas unsicher tastete sie sich voran, bis sich ihr Gegenstück zunächst etwas unsicher dazugesellte, ihrerseits schmeckte und tastete, bevor sie in den Tanz einwilligte.

Das explosionshafte Gefühl von tausenden Schmetterlingen, die sich in seinem Magen ausbreiteten und das angenehmen Kribbeln auf der Haut unterstützten, ließ Yami seine komplette Umgebung vergessen.

Nichts zählte mehr.

Weder Wände noch Türen.

Keine Stunden, Minuten oder Sekunden.

Alles was zählte, war, seinen kostbaren Hikari auf diese Weise zu spüren.

o

o

o

_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping_

_With you_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste sich Yugi wieder und sah seinen Gegenüber ernst an. Eine Frage beschäftigte ihn noch massiv. Und zwar das warum...

„Yami? Wie kannst du eigentlich hier sein? Ich meine…."

"Du meinst, warum jetzt erst?" Der kurzweilig amüsierte Blick wandelte sich schnell in einen traurigen, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er seine Antwort am besten rüberbringen sollte. Schließlich seufzte er schwer und sah seinem Hikari wieder fest in die Augen.

„Ich habe damit gar nichts zu tun, Aibou... Ich dachte nur grade in etwa das gleiche wie du, als plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme sagte ‚dieser letzte Wunsch sei euch gewährt'..."

Yugi biss sich auf die Unterlippe und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, um sich zu sammeln und wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und vor allem zu formulieren... Innerlich rekapitulierte er noch einmal, was er gedacht hatte, bevor sein Blick auf die Sternschnuppe gefallen war.

‚_Wäre Yami doch nur hier. Wenn auch nur für diese eine Nacht...'_

Das Gesicht des kleinen Hikaris wurde sofort aschfahl, als er sich der Worte bewusst wurde.

„Das heißt..."

„Das heißt, bei Sonnenaufgang muß ich zurück... Es ist mir schon ein Rätsel, daß es überhaupt funktioniert hat..."

Yugi schluckte schwer. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er einen zweiten Abschied überstehen sollte. Seit Yami wieder hier vor ihm stand, hatte sich ihr alter Link wieder gefestigt. So als hätte es etwas gebraucht, um wieder zusammenzuwachsen. Doch jetzt war er wieder voll erstarkt, wenn er nicht sogar stärker war als vorher! Er konnte Yamis Gefühle spüren als wären es seine eigenen und er ging davon aus, daß es ihm nicht anders ging. Es war undenkbar, mit einem solchen erneuten Verlust einfach weiter zu machen als wäre nichts geschehen und wieder den kleinen, fröhlichen Yugi zu spielen. Das konnte er einfach nicht...

o

o

o

_Sorrow has a human heart_

_From my god it will depart_

_I'd sail before a thousand moons_

_Never finding where to go_

_Two hundred twenty-two days of light_

_Will be desired by a night_

_A moment for the poet's play_

_Until there's nothing left to say_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Während Yugi vor sich hingrübelte und in diesem Moment völlig abgeschottet war, verfiel auch Yami ins Grübeln. Für ihn selbst war dieses Treffen hier Wunder und Geschenk genug. Selbst dieser eine Kuss war mehr, als er sich je ernsthaft erträumt hatte. Doch er war auch in einer ganz anderen Position. Immerhin war er bereits tot. Er konnte Yugi sehen wann er wollte – wenn auch nicht mehr - , spürte seine Gefühle und kannte seine Gedanken. Und wenn er es zuließe und sich nicht weiter an seinem Hikari klammerte, würde die Zeit wie im Fluge vergehen, bis dieser ihm folgen und sie sich im Jenseits wiedertrafen. Yami wusste das. All seine Freunde und Verwandten hatten bereits intensiv mit ihm diskutiert...

Besonders Seth, dachte er seufzend. Sie belagerten ihn ständig, daß er die Welt der Lebenden loslassen sollte und um so schneller wäre die Zeit des Wartens wieder vorbei. Er hatte ihm viel erzählt über seine Zeit als Regent und wie er und nach ihm sein Sohn Ägyptens unglaublichen Aufstieg vollbrachten und daß es ihm vorgekommen war, als wäre er selbst grade erst angekommen als ihm sein Sohn nach 67 Jahren Regentschaft folgte.

Yami beneidete ihn schon fast, aber er wusste selbst, daß er damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Irgendwann als er Yugi beobachtet hatte, wie er mit unglaublicher Selbstbeherrschung die Geschichte Ägyptens für den Unterricht lernte und sein Blick auf eine Zeittafel fiel, wo ihn der Name Sethos I. ins Auge fiel. Sein Cousin hatte Großes vollbracht und es war gut so, wie es geschehen war.

Ebenso wie es gut war, daß er dieses Wissen tief in sich vergraben und vor Yugi verbergen musste. Er würde nicht zulassen, daß sein Hikari ihm folgte, nur um diesen, für tief verbundene Seelen natürlichen Weg zu beschleunigen und seinen Großvater und alle Freunde, die er jetzt hier hatte allein zu lassen. So etwas konnte er einfach nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren.

Yamis Überlegungen zogen sich wieder in ihre abgeschottete Ecke zurück, als ihm auffiel, daß Yugi über den Schreibtisch gebeugt etwas auf ein Blatt schrieb und es dann sorgfältig zusammenfaltete, bevor er es schräg gegen ein Foto lehnte, daß alle seine Freunde und seinen Großvater vor dem Spieleladen zeigte. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, wie Yugi mit Mokubas Hilfe Kaiba dazu überredet hatte, mit auf das Foto zu kommen.

Doch etwas an dem Blatt störte ihn massiv.

„Aibou? Was ist das?" Er deutete auf das Blatt und starrte sein Fast-Ebenbild mit seinem Sag-die-Wahrheit-Blick an, der schon immer funktioniert hatte.

Doch Yugi lächelte nur traurig und sah mit einem traurigen, liebevollen Blick zu dem Blatt und dem Foto dahinter. Dann blickte er Yami unverwandt an.

„Mein Abschiedsbrief an Opa und die Anderen..."

Fassungslos schüttelte der Pharao den Kopf. „Das lasse ich nicht zu, Yugi und das weißt du."

Ein mehr als wütender Blick traf in völlig unerwartet.

„Vergiss es! Ich komme mit dir... und DU wirst mich mitnehmen!"

Störrisch verschränkte Yami die Arme.

„Werde ich nicht", erwiderte er simpel und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch, was seinen Hikari dazu veranlasste mehr als wütend auf ihn zuzustürmen und ihn am Kragen – oder besser gesagt an den Falten seiner Tunika zu packen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung _wie_ schwer es gewesen ist, all diese Gefühle und schrecklichen Gedanken zu unterdrücken, um nicht irgendeine Dummheit zu machen? Wie viel Kraft es mich gekostet hat, den Anderen keinen Kummer zu bereiten? Und jetzt wo du wieder vor mir stehst... Ich kann mich nicht mehr verstellen... und ich will nichts mehr verleugnen..."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Yami seinen Gegenüber an, dessen Blick flehend auf ihn gerichtet war. Mit jedem Wort näherte er sich und nach jedem Satz wurde der Ausdruck in seinen Augen eindringlicher, bis er direkt vor ihm stand, das sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Der beschwörende Blick fesselte ihn praktisch und er schluckte schwer, da ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Spucke weg blieb. Er hatte ihm noch nie etwas abschlagen können und schon gleich gar nicht, wenn er diesen Blick aufsetzte... Aber... Ihn mit ins Reich der Toten zu nehmen war einfach zu viel verlangt! Er konnte doch nicht sein Licht, seinen Engel einfach aus dem Leben reißen und ihn mitnehmen... Er wusste, er könnte es... aber das brachte er einfach nicht fertig...

/Aibou... Vielleicht sieht das ganze jetzt nur so schlimm aus... Und wenn der Morgen erst anbricht, fühlst du dich besser... Es gibt schließlich nichts mehr, worüber du grübeln musst./ Mit ebenso flehendem Blick sah er seinen Hikari an und strich über seine Wange.

/Wir wissen wie wir fühlen und wenn es Zeit ist, wirst du zu mir kommen... Unsere Seelen gehören zusammen, wir werden uns mit Sicherheit im Jenseits treffen und ich werde dort warten.../

„Vergiss es!" Yugis Stimme klang hart und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Yami blinzelte mehr als irritiert. DIESEN Tonfall hatte er von seinem Aibou noch nie gehört. Missmutig grinste er in sich hinein. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, daß sein kleines Licht auch herrisch sein konnte. Nur warum musste er es grade jetzt unter Beweis stellen?

„Yami... mein Pharao... du MUSST mich mitnehmen..." Das verzweifelte Flehen war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich bin am letzten Abschied fast zerbrochen... Wenn du wieder gehst ohne mich mitzunehmen, folge ich dir trotzdem..." Der letzte Satz wurde durch aufkommende Tränen fast erstickt.

In die Enge getrieben schürzte Yami die Lippen und sah verzweifelt zu Boden. Innerlich verfluchte er bereits, daß diese blöde Sternschnuppe ausgerechnet _ihren_ Wunsch erfüllt hatte. So hatte sie ihm zwar seinen größten Wunsch erfüllt, doch im gleichen Augenblick auch eine Art Fluch ausgesprochen. Er konnte das einfach nicht übers Herz bringen.

„Du zweifelst an meiner Überzeugung", kommentierte Yugi plötzlich tonlos und zwang sein Gegenüber dadurch, aufzuschauen. In diesem Moment griff er Yami am Nacken und zog ihn in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Aber es war nicht nur ein einfacher Kuss, denn sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten, schien ihr Link überzuschwappen von Emotionen.

/Aibou... ich... ich kann doch nicht.../

Dem Pharao schwirrten so ungefähr tausend Argumente durch den Kopf, die er aufbringen wollte, doch sie wurden einer nach dem anderen weggeschwemmt, von ihrer beider Gefühle, die sich durch den Link immer mehr gegeneinander aufpeitschten. Schließlich gab Yamis Verstand diesen Gefühlen nach und beide sanken in Zeitlupe zu Boden.

Mit einiger Anstrengung entzog sich Yugi schließlich dem Bann, dem sie beide verfallen waren.

„Du wirst mich mit dir nehmen, mein Pharao..." flüsterte er seinem Ebenbild ins Ohr, die amethystfarbenen Augen gleichermaßen voll Verlangen und Verzweiflung.

Benommen schüttelte Yami seinen Kopf, um wenigstens eine halbwegs verständliche Diskussion hervorzubringen.

/Wie... kommst du darauf.../ Unsicher fixierte er seinen Hikari.

Ein leicht schelmisches Grinsen machte sich auf den Zügen breit.

„Ich hab ein Argument, gegen das du nichts einwenden kannst...", und um es eindringlicher zu machen, würde er es auf eine Weise tun, wie er es seit Monaten nicht mehr hatte tun können.

/Ai shiteru... mou hitori no boku/

o

o

o

_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping_

_With you_

* * *

Diese Theorie, das die Toten eine Verbindung zu ihren Lieben haben, hat mich beschäftigt seit ich diese Xena - Folge mit Cäsar gesehen hab… Weiß der Henker wieso ich sowas mit YGO verbinde… Aber die Idee gefiel mir und es passt auch zu einer anderen Theorie, der ich nur allzu gerne Glauben schenke… Kennt jemand den Film "Hinter dem Horizont"? Das ist so ziemlich die tollste Interpretation von Jenseits, die ich kenne. Kann jedem diesen Film nur empfehlen :) 

Was liegt mir noch auf der „Seele"...? Die Idee, die ich mit unserem Lieblings-Hohepriester hatte, ist mir spontan gekommen, nachdem ich in den japanischen Scans vom Manga gestöbert hatte... ist also rein fiktiv. Kann natürlich trotzdem stimmen, aber dann ist das Zufall ) Zudem war das der einzige Pharao, der mir in Erinnerung geblieben ist, der den Namen Seth in sich trug...

Ansonsten... Hinterlasst mir eure Meinung zu der Story. Ich freu mich drüber :)

Ach ja... und ich HASSE es, daß diese Uploadprogramm keine Zeichen duldet... ihr müßt leider diese o s ertragen, da das Prog was gegen meine Punkte hatte... Warum auch immer. Weiß zufällig jemand, welche Zeichen man hier gefahrlos nehmen kann? wäre seeeeehr dankbar +inner Ecke sitzt und snifft+


End file.
